Devil Fruit System
The Devil Fruit System Devil fruits are one of the major abilities inside this universe, and grant various mystical powers. Devil fruits range from a value of 1☆ all the way to a base value of 8☆. Despite the base values being incorporated, everyone has the ability to excel with their devil fruit, and the value rating is not the say-all be-all. A 1☆ devil fruit can still take out a 8☆ devil fruit given they know how to use their fruit to their full potential. The powers granted by these devil fruits are unique and often not similar, which makes it a gamble to even eat one in some instances. You can roll for a devil fruit after your first character has been submitted and approved, you may not roll for a starter devil fruit more than once, and it only applies to your first-made character—as stated before. If you roll a 1, you will be allowed to start with a devil fruit—which you can either decide to eat or sell to fund your endeavors. The set probability is 1/168, meaning it is incredibly rare to roll a devil fruit and start with one. You will not be able to re-roll the devil fruit, and you must accept or decline what you’ve been given. Once a devil fruit is eaten, the user will lose the ability to swim inside the ocean, and they will also get instantly weakened by seastone. Finding A Devil Fruit Finding a devil fruit is about as unlikely as finding a needle in a colossal haystack—but it’s still possible. Not only would you be extremely lucky to find one naturally, you would also be able to make a fortune off of it, which we will cover in a different informational blurb. In order to find a devil fruit, you either can find one in buried treasure or find one naturally growing on a tree or bush in some cases. These naturally occurring devil fruits will be randomized by every possible value, making them quite the risk to eat. Receiving A Devil Fruit Receiving a devil fruit can either happen during an event, or by an actual player-to-player trade. These instances often give insight on what the devil fruit may be, but it still could be just as risky as taking one off a tree and reaping the potential rewards that way. Receiving devil fruits through events poses a lesser threat, and you will know what the devil fruit is if your character is personally given it by someone—though, this isn’t always the case. Based on who you receive it from will dictates whether you’ll know what the devil fruit is or not. Utilizing The Devil Fruit Utilizing the devil fruit is more-so based on the user over the devil fruit. As a result, the devil fruit will be able to be personalized, and you will be able to create one through conversing with a balancer. Since devil fruit abilities vary, it’s possible that you will be able to ask for more abilities than are already allowed in a cost. However, the second and third tier should be completely fine and easily adjusted to. Based on your fruit, you will be given a starter value which can increase and branch out to create even more abilities for your devil fruit—so just be creative and work hard! Categorization Devil fruits fit into three categories, and four subcategories; the main categories being: Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia, while the four sub-categories are: Awakened, Mythical Zoan, Special Paramecia, and Ancient Zoan. Each type has unique abilities, and to start us off we’ll cover the Paramecia typing. Paramecia Paramecia devil fruits deal with man-made substances, affects in the body, and everything else outside of transforming in animals, or into the naturally-occurring elements. An example of this typing is the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Zoan Zoan devil fruits are devil fruits that allow the indulgent to transform into an animal, might it be a normal animal, an ancient animal, or a mythical one—which are said to be even more rare than the famous logia typing. Logia Logia devil fruits allow the user to become an element, which makes them practically untouchable by everything besides busoshoku haki and seastone. They can make unlimited amounts of their element, which is similar to some paramecia devil fruits. Unique Devil Fruits Devil fruits like the Ope Ope no Mi, and the Yami Yami no Mi are unique devil fruits, which hold mysterious powers that are special even by devil fruit standards. If a marine or government agent eats one of these devil fruits, they will become a priority to train—if they’re not already a commanding officer—and hold new prestige inside the marine world. However, if a pirate eats one of these devil fruits, they will immediately become a worldwide threat once the powers are revealed to be in their hands. Awakening Devil Fruits Awakening your devil fruit will be a very long process, and might not happen while your character is particularly young. It can take at least a fifteen years of using your fruit to even make much progress into an awakening—however, there can be some exceptions to this rule. Awakened devil fruits are tier four in the power scale of a devil fruit ability.